sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ride the Wind
Ride the Wind (This Will Destroy You, This Town Needs Guns) es una serie de acción creada por Dan Abnormal. En ella también apoya como escritor Mallory Gardener. A partir del estreno de Back After the Break, la serie, junto con Hype City Compilation, forma parte de una saga que el creador conoce como Chasing Suns. Trama En una Station Square totalmente devastada y con Eggman en su dominio, la vida es una pérdida de tiempo, hasta que llegan Fang the Sniper y Scourge the Hedgehog, quienes ofrecen a Eggman una oferta de construir su concepto "Eggmanland" en otra dimensión, el cual es parte de un plan que iniciaría tres años después. Pasados los tres años, Eggman ve crecer a su nueva ciudad en la otra dimensión, pero regresa a Station Square con su ejército de robots para raptar a Sonic y a todos sus amigos, para ello los junta a todos luchando contra su ejército y lanza gas lacrimógeno sobre todos, dejándolos inconscientes. Ya en Eggmanland, Sonic despierta en un campo de las afueras de dicha ciudad, ahí es cuando descubre que tiene que encontrar a todos y también un modo de escapar de dicha dimensión. Relanzamiento Actualmente se ha estado planeando un reinicio de toda la serie como de su secuela. Según Dan, "hay tantos agujeros que quedaron sin resolver que hacen que esta cosa sea terrible", añadiendo que hará su mejor intento para que se sienta igual escribirla como lo hizo en sus inicios. También afirmó que nada se ha perdido, pues "se tiene todo el material, las referencias y más ideas nuevas para añadir a la historia." Comenzó el 25 de diciembre con el lanzamiento de la re-adaptación del primer capítulo bajo el nombre "Donde Nadie Saber tu Nombre", que abarcará desde la llegada de Sonic y sus aliados a la ciudad. Capítulos ''Act No. 1 - Stand Your Ground; This is an Ancient Land Act No. 2 - Runway, Houses, City, Clouds Cartas de Título thumb|Primera carta de título. Se han editado tres cartas de título. Las dos primeras fueron basados en un estilo muy forzado de querer parecer futurista, según Dan; mientras que las de abajo son más simples y ya no apelan más al futuro. * La primera tiene como base la portada del sencillo Nothingwrong de la banda Jimmy Eat World con el nombre de la serie escrito con la fuente Ancient Geek. thumb|Segunda carta de título. * La segunda carta de título fue hecha por Dan. En ella se muestra el nombre de la serie y de los escritores en un fondo cuadrículado. * La tercera carta de título es una fotografía tomada a un avión. Esta es más parecida -según Dan- a una portada de un libro. Esta adopta un subtitulo para la serie el cual es ''A Beginner's Guide to Destroy a City (Una Guía de Principiantes para Destruir una Ciudad en español). Título que hace referencia a la canción A Beginner's Guide to Destroying the Moon de la banda Foster the People. thumb|Tercera carta de título *La cuarta y actual carta de título es una fotografía de unas vias de tren. Fue hecha por Dan para darle un estilo más “noir” a las cartas de título de la serie. Además confirmó que la serie no terminará del todo, por lo menos hasta que Hype City llegue a su fin. El subtítulo de la serie fue cambiado por dos nombres de bandas que, según él, encajaban bien, ahora es This will destroy you, this town needs guns (Esto te destruirá, este pueblo necesita armas). Es la primera carta de título en incluir el símbolo de la serie: la efigie del león. thumb|160px|Tercer logotipo de la serie y primero usado oficialmente. Curiosidades *Todos los episodios se basan en sueños y sucesos ocurridos a los dos escritores. *El nombre de la saga The Land Between Solar Systems is not a Cold Dead Place es una referencia a la canción The Land Between Solar Systems ''de la banda múm, y al álbum ''The Earth Is Not a Cold Dead Place de la banda Explosions in the Sky. *La serie debe su nombre a una canción de la banda inglesa Ride, al igual que los capítulos deben su título a algunas canciones, las cuáles se mostrarán en sus respectivos episodios. Categoría:Series